


Good Morning, I Love You

by HiDadImGay



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, soso cute, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Daichi and Suga live together and Daichi can still confidently say that after years of living together mornings are the best as long as he's waking up next to his angel.In other words both Daichi and Suga are soft and love each other so much that it's the first thing they say in the mornings.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Good Morning, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

As the morning sun filtered through the curtains Daichi, forever the morning person that he was, yawned and let his eyes open. Faintly he realized that they had left the window open last night before they went to bed. 

  
Then he looked down and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times he’s seen Suga sleeping next to him it never failed to make his heart pick up. The silver-haired male looked positively angelic (like that would ever change). His eyelashes fluttered; his mouth slightly open as he slept. Daichi could feel more than see how the other was curled up and pressed against his own body, his hands pressed to the raven’s chest and head resting on the pillows. 

  
Daichi was extremely proud of himself for having such a beautiful partner. So much so, that he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead, running his fingers through his hair. He honestly hadn’t meant to wake up Suga, but that’s still what happened. 

  
“Hmm...?” The tired male hummed, his eyes opening slowly and only opening halfway. The sight was so adorable that Daichi didn’t even try to stop himself as he once again leaned forward to kiss Suga. But instead of his forehead Daichi pressed a sweet and slow kiss to the other’s lips. Suga let out a soft, fluttery whimper, parting his lips slightly and relaxing, making the raven’s heart do palpitations in his chest. When Daichi pulled away he chuckled. 

  
“Good morning,” Daichi mumbled into the other’s lips. 

  
Suga hummed a good morning as well (he was very much less of a morning person), moving to continue their lazy kissing. Suga’s hands moved to Daichi’s hair, playing with it. Daichi wrapped his arms around the other’s back to draw him in closer. Daichi had to pull apart for breath after a while, staring into Suga’s hazel eyes. 

  
“You’re so beautiful Koushi, I love you so much.” 

  
Suga blushed at the words, his breath catching in his throat. Daichi knew that Suga loved his low, gravelly, morning voice and fully used that to his advantage. 

  
He chuckled again when the other hid in Daichi’s chest, whining softly. “Dai,” He whined, hiding his face in his hands. Daichi didn’t like him hiding so he dipped down to place butterfly kisses all along his hands. 

  
“Don’t hide my beautiful Koushi, I’m only expressing my love to you.” He teased softly, scooting down so that he was face to face with the other. Suga whined again, not moving his hands. 

  
Daichi huffed, taking the other’s wrists in his hands and pulling them away from the flustered face of his angel. He gave the other a teasing grin then place soft kisses on the other’s palms, fingers, and wrists. 

  
“Daichi,” Suga sounded slightly breathless, “Daichi you can’t tease me so much so early in the morning.” He said it like he was trying to scold his boyfriend, but his smile gave him away. 

  
“Sure, you don’t.” 

  
Daichi placed Suga’s hands on his chest, letting go of them so Suga could move them to Daichi’s back. “Dai,” Daichi waited for him to further protest but it never came. “Just kiss me.” Was what he heard instead. 

Daichi was all too willing to comply. 

  
Practically attacking the other he rolled Suga onto his back, his hands holding Suga’s waist firmly and leaving kisses all over the beautiful man’s pale neck. 

  
Suga did little to resist the kisses, laughing loudly and wiggling in his hold. “Dai! I’m-I’m,” He was interrupted by the raven leaving even more kisses, ticking his sides softly. The silver-haired man screeched a laugh, arching his back to get away from the wiggling fingers. “Daichi! I’m ticklish! Stop!” 

  
Obediently Daichi pulled away, much to the confusion of his boyfriend. “Daichi, I didn’t actually-” But he was cut off by Daichi capturing his lips in his own, slightly chapped ones. 

  
Suga relaxed immediately, returning the kiss with vigor. The kiss lasted longer than the last ones, leaving both breathless when they pulled away. “I mean it Suga.” Daichi’s voice was low, making Suga shiver. “I really do love you. I look forward to mornings because I get to spend them with you. I get to hold you, and kiss you, and just be with you. I’m a very lucky and happy man to have you Sugar.” 

  
“I...” Suga’s voice was weak, “God Daichi, I love you so much. You’re so perfect.” The former setter leaned up to place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Daichi’s eyes were fluttered close. “I love every moment with you. I love the late nights, the dates, the cuddles, and yes, even the mornings.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other to pull him down on top of him. “You give me so much strength and make me feel so weak at the same time. You complete me Daichi and I never want to be without this. Without you.” He whispered, placing a kiss on the other’s nose. 

  
Then, quietly and almost not there, Daichi whispered “That’s gay.” Completely ruining the mood. Suga pushed him off, yelling indignantly to a laughing Daichi. 

  
“Sorry, sorry,” Daichi chuckled, calming down and crawling to lay down next to his lover again. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

  
“Yeah, that was a little-” 

  
“I should have said ‘we’re gay’.” Suga wacked Daichi on the chest, causing him to raise a hand to block the attack that already happened. “Ow, ow, sorry. You hit hard Suga.” He groaned playfully, rubbing his chest where he was hit.

“And here I thought we were going to have a nice relaxing lazy morning,” Suga replied in an equally playful tone. 

  
“Sorry honeybun, I’ll be sure to schedule our relaxing morning for tomorrow. Will you ever forgive me for committing such a sin as forgetting today was our lazy morning?” They both chuckled. 

  
Suga wiggled softly to get closer to his boyfriend, laying on his chest. “Mmm, you’re forgiven.” He decided, positively melting when Daichi wrapped a warm arm around his back. “But I demand kisses.” 

  
“Yes, your majesty.” Although Daichi’s tone was teasing he still complied with the demand, kissing Suga’s head then tilting the other’s chin up to bring his kiss to the other’s lips. 

  
Both men held each other as they kissed, moving to better hold each other. Suga tilted his head, deepening the kiss which made Daichi hold him tighter. Oh, the power Suga had over the raven. Neither was complaining though. 

  
Suga parted his lips, letting out a fluttery moan when the other’s tongue entered his mouth. Daichi practically swallowed the other’s sounds, living to make more. Suga’s hands slid under the other’s shirts, playing with the other’s tongue with his own. 

  
But alas, their morning was interrupted by Daichi’s phone ringing. Both groaned for an entirely different reason they were only moments ago. “Dai, just ignore it.” Suga pleaded ever so softly. As much as Daichi wanted to, that ring tone was his mother’s and she’d throw a fit if he didn’t answer, “I’m sorry, I have to.” He apologized into the other’s lips, leaving one last kiss before pulling away. 

“Hey, mom.” Suga pouted, getting up to most likely shower. 

  
“Dinner? Uh, I’ll ask Suga.” He put the phone to his chest. “Hey Sugar, my mom’s wondering if we’d like to have dinner with her and my dad tonight?” He asked, watching Suga shedding his night attire. 

  
“Yeah, sure. It’s been a while since we’ve seen them, and I like your parents.” He said a teasing glint in his eye as he finished shedding his clothes and walked to the bathroom.   
“He said he’d love to join. 6? Okay, yup, I’ll tell Suga you said you love him.” He chuckled. “Love you too ma, see you at 6.” He hung up, going to the shower where Suga was waiting. “I think my mom likes you more than she likes me.” 

  
“Well duh, I don’t break her back every time I hug her.” He chuckled, stepping into the steamy water. Daichi mumbled a soft “Rude...” before stepping in with him.   
If they continued their kisses and soft touches in the shower until the warm water was gone and stayed in bed for another hour after, well, no one really had to know. Plus, they had nowhere to be until 6 pm. They could waste a few hours together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two (out of rp's) so I hope I did well! Please think about leaving a Kudo's and a Comment!


End file.
